The Accident That Led To Love
by Accept the Unaccepted
Summary: Edward- Law student at Dartmouth, no girlfriend, no life, parents he hardly sees, a bit of a badboy! What happens when an accident occurs and leads poor little Eddie right to his Bella? Writen by Well hi there, hazelbunny, BellaMariie and Me! Usual Pairs!
1. Walk in the Park

**AN: Hey everyone! Here is the first chapter of 'The accident that led to love'! Firstly you guys need to know that this fanfic is a bit different from other fanfics, I'm not the only one writing this story, ****Well hi there****, ****Hazelbunny**__**and ****BellaMariie**** also helping write this story, so it's not mine, it's ours!**

**We will also be taking any suggestions and ideas from readers to try and incorporate them into the story and there is also still an invitation out there for anyone else who wants to join our little team!**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1: Walk in the park**

**Edward's Perspective**

It was a nice day out. Not a lot of sun. The trees held brilliant colors of red, orange, and yellow. It was actually kind of pretty, though everything else was green.

My parents, Esme and Carlisle, were always on the move. Carlisle was one of the best doctors in the nation and he hated displeasing people. So he accepted as many hospital jobs as possible.

Most of the hospitals were in big towns. But Esme grew tired of moving and big cities so we moved to this dump, Forks, a small town in the middle of nowhere where everyone knew everything about everyone.

I missed our last home. It was always sunny; there was a beach with the best sunset I have ever seen.

That's were I met the Hales, twins Jasper and Rosalie.

Jasper was my best friend and Rosalie is Emmett, my brother's girlfriend, actually, his fiancé.

Right now, the Hales and Emmett are in Hawaii. I wasn't invited because it was a family vacation and Emmett only went because he was permanently attached to Rosalie's lips.

At least I didn't live here in Forks permanently, only on holidays, when the Hale's Emmett and I didn't have school, we all attended Dartmouth, and we had just finished our second year there.

_Black dress with the tights underneath,_

_I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,_

_And she's an actress (actress),_

_But she ain't got no need._

_She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east._

My phone rang, Emmett was calling.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey little man" I heard the goofy voice of my brother say on the other end of the line.

"I'm not little" I growled.

"Well, compared to me, you are Eddie," he laughed, using the '_E_' word.

"It's_ EDWARD_" I shouted.

"Pushy, pushy Eddie, You need to lighten up, see some sun", he used it again, will he ever learn?

"I'm not in Hawaii, you are," I mumbled.

"I wish you were. There are so many hot chicks in bikinis" he laughed, I heard a thwack and a murmured 'your the hottest babe'. I chuckled, Rosalie was listening.

"I'm not looking for a hot chick, I'm looking for a smart, independent woman who doesn't throw her body around" I responded.

"And the chances of finding her are slim. And you're not very fun when your single" I couldn't help but think he was right, I'm 20 and studying to be a lawyer and I hadn't had a girlfriend for five years, not to mention I was always down in the dumps and no fun to be around, maybe I was at the point where I'm just going to give up on love.

"Well, get used to it" I snapped.

"Why don't you go look for one right now?" he asked.

"I can't I'm busy" I lied, hopefully he was convinced.

"Let me guess, walking in a park?" he guessed

"Yep" I answered popping the 'p'.

I heard him chuckle "Dude your a-OH got to go, buy."  
"Bye." I hung up.

Great, Emmett was going to use his "babe attractor" to get me some ditzy hot blonde. He should know by now that I hate blondes, especially strawberry blondes.

She never got over me, poor girl.

Her name was Tanya and she moved to Forks High in junior year.

Let's just say the she didn't leave me alone for the entire Junior and Senior year and then at graduation she stole the microphone and announced she was pregnant with my child and that we were going to get married.

Turned out she _was_ pregnant, just not with my child.

I took weeks for my parents to believe me, since I wasn't exactly what someone would call 'the perfect child'.

But there was no chance the child was mine since I wouldn't go near her with a ten foot pole let alone sleep with her, truth was I had never gotten so involved with someone that I had slept with them.

Yeah sure, heaps of girls threw themselves at me, all I had to do was take a pick, but I had never found the right one.

I kept on walking till I saw a swing set. I hadn't swung in AGES. So I quickened my pace, but tried not to look anxious to....no one. This place was vacant.

Wow, a park by itself. Never saw that in Forks.

I had reached the swings and I tested its strength.

Hmm, sturdy. I sat down and rocked back and forth.

No squeaks, that's good.

I started to pump my legs and soon I was soaring. The wind blew my already messy hair and whipped at my face. I had never felt so free.....

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!!!!" I looked up to see a small girl being chased by a bigger one, they both tripped and fell, laughing I turned away laughing silently to myself. I heard them get up and the little one squealed.

"Bella, Bella come swing me!" She ran up and attempted to get on, the big one laughed silently and hoisted her up.  
I felt so embarrassed by my childish actions that I got up and walked away as fast as I could, I felt sad that I had no one to have fun with like they did.

I know this sounds weird because I had just seen met these people, but I couldn't get that memory out of my head. The bigger one, Bella I believe, she was so pale, her dark brown hair hiding her face. I had no idea why but she kept reappearing in my thoughts.

She was beautiful, there was no denying it.

Who was she? I knew for a fact that she was new here because I had never seen her before.

I wonder if she was the little girl's mother. I doubt it, she looked too young, younger than me and that kid was at least five. They must be sisters.

"OH MY GOSH NOOOOOO" I heard a high pitched voice scream.

I whirled to see a small pixie like girl with wide eyes and a car headed straight for me.

I had been so lost in thought I hadn't noticed what was happening around me.

I didn't even have time to blink.

I felt heavy pressure of a car on my stomach, the air being pushed out of me, winding me, then I hit the ground.

Blackness covered my eyes and I couldn't feel anything, couldn't smell, and I couldn't speak, but I could hear, barely.

The pixie crying, some man freaking out, small whimpers, and...a calm, very soothing voice that had to be the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

It was clear as a bell, it sounded like bell's too. It was calming everyone, calling, I wanted to see who this voice belonged to, but I couldn't find my eyes.

Sirens sounded in the distance.

The memory of Bella and that voice was the last thing I remembered.

Then darkness took over.

_____________________________________________________________

**AN: Next chapter is Alice's Perspective so stay tuned. In the meantime if you haven't already check out '**_**You're Not Meant For Me'**_** by ****BellaMariie ****and **_**'A New Adventure' **_**by me.**

**Aim: 30 reviews (The more you review the faster you get the next chapter!)**

**Xoxo Accept the Unaccepted, Well hi there, Hazelbunny and BellaMariie :) **


	2. Dartmouth

**AN: Here is the second chapter! Ok so 4 reviews was a bit disappointing, come on show us that you like our fanfic, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Also ****we, the authors of this story, would like to dedicate this chapter to  
Daddy's little Cannibal, who has just recently died. She was an amazing writer and her stories inspired many fanfictioners. You can keep her spirit alive by reading at least one of her many stories. R.I.P. DLC. Every one will miss your fabulous updates.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2: Dartmouth**

**Alice's Perspective**

"Alice" my mother shouted, "The mail man is here"

Yes! I had been waiting for the past week to receive an acceptance letter from Dartmouth, I was getting to the point where I was about to loose my mind.

I was so exited it had always been my dream to attend Dartmouth and now I was going to find out if all my hard work was worth it or if it was all just a pointless dream**.**

I sprinted down stairs almost taking out my dad on the way; I ran to the mail box and pulled out the letter that my entire future depended on, the letter from Dartmouth.

I held it to my heart and prayed to god that I had gotten in, and then I could wait no longer so I ripped it open and read it.

_Dear Mary Alice Brandon, I am proud to say that you have been accepted to attend Dartmouth…_

That was all I needed to read, I threw the paper into the air and started singing, "I got in!" as I did cartwheels up and down the drive way.

I only stopped when I heard the house phone ringing, that must be Bella, man I hope she had gotten in as well, it wouldn't be the same without her.

"Hello?" I answered the phone, hardly able to contain my excitement.

"I got in!" screamed a voice on the other end, yep that was Bella.

"So did I!" I screamed back, nothing could possible go wrong to day, it was the most amazing day in my life, me and Bella were both off to Dartmouth.

"OMG! We are going to Dartmouth… TOGETHER!" she squealed, she was just as excited as me.

"I will meet you in the park in ten, to celebrate. How does that sound?" I asked I really just wanted to meet up with her so we could jump, squeal, hug and be happy together as best friends.

"Sure, I'll see you in ten" she answered before hanging up.

**Bella's Perspective**

"Dad!" I shouted, "Guess what?"

He had just walked through the door, and he had a shocked expression on his face, wondering what on earth was going on.

"Igotintodartmouth!" I screamed out all at once.

He just stood there staring at me; I could tell he had no idea what I had just said.

"Ok Bella, can you please repeat that, slowly and preferably in English" he joked.

I rolled my eyes at him and took in a big breath so I could talk to him calmly.

"Alice and I both got into Dartmouth" I stated… calmly, but I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as I watched the expression on his face changed to match mine, I knew he was over the moon.

"Bella, that's fabulous news, I knew you could do it, I'm so proud of you!" he smiled pulling me into a hug and planting a kiss on my forehead.

Millie came running into the room, Millie was my half sister we shared the same dad but we had different moms.

My mum Renée lives in Phoenix and is married to my step dad, Phil and dad is married to Sue, who is Millie's mum.

I had called Renée after I had called Alice to tell her the good news and then I had called Sue just before dad had come home.

"Hey Millie, did you hear you sister's good news" Charlie asked Millie, kissing her on the forehead too.

"Yes" she smiled her cute toothless smile, "Now we are going to the park to meet Alice"

"Ok" said dad, "Have fun"

"We will" I answered as we walked out through the font door; well more like danced out through the front door, there was no hiding my happiness.

"Race you to the park" Millie giggled when we reached the footpath and before I could answer she was already running towards the park.

I felt like a kid again. I loved how I could feel so free and young again when I hung out with Millie.

"I'm going to beat you" I shouted after her and then started running.

We were soon running through the park, it was so much fun just being able to run around and let loose, though I'm surprised that I've only tripped twice so far, that for me is an achievement.

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!!!!" she screamed, still running away from me.

Just then I caught her around the waist and we both fell to the ground, we both started laughing and I noticed a very good looking guy on the swing, looking at us.

He turned away and also started laughing to himself; we must have looked pretty funny.

We got up and Millie ran up to the swing next to the handsome guy.

"Bella, Bella come swing me!" she sang as she attempted to get on the swing but failed.

I laughed as I walked up to her to help her on.

I loved Millie, she was such a cutie, even though she wasn't my full sister, the little toothless five year old held my heart as though she was.

One day I hoped I had a daughter just like her, we got along just great, she was the perfect child.

As I started swinging her, the guy on the other swing hopped off and decided to leave, as he was leaving I couldn't help but notice a look of sadness on his beautiful face.

Yes he was beautiful, godlike with his bright green eyes and messy bronze hair and as he walked off I couldn't help but notice how graceful he was.

Who was he?

What was upsetting him?

Why did I care?

Oh well I decided to try and forget about him and concentrate on swinging Millie.

"Why did the pretty boy leave?" asked Millie, I could sense real concern in her voice, "He looked sad, do you think we made him sad?"

"Millie, I don't think it was us, Maybe he was here just trying to clear his head and now he had to go" I answered, not very convincingly, she had voiced my concerns exactly, she was extremely wise for her age and very observant.

"Maybe we should have asked him to play with us, to make him happy" she suggested.

"Well his gone now and I think he will figure out whatever is wrong" I explained, for some reason my heart had skipped a beat when she had mentioned for him to play with us.

I decided I would just ignore that fact that I couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Your turn to push me now, Millie" I giggled as I stopped pushing her and sat on the seat where the bronze haired god had been sitting only moments earlier.

She laughed as she hopped off her swing and stared trying to push me.

After a while I still wasn't moving much, but I didn't have to time to complain before I heard a high pitched voice scream.

"OH MY GOSH NOOOOOO!"

Oh no that sounded a lot like Alice.

**Alice's Perspective**

"Mum, I'm going to meet Bella at the park to celebrate" I said.

"Sure have fun" she smiled.

"I will" I answered bouncing through the door and onto the street.

I walked down the driveway and began my way towards the park, it was only about one hundred meters away from my house, not that far along.

I saw a really good looking guy on the other side of the street, he wasn't really what I would go for, but that didn't mean he wasn't godlike. I think he was one of Dr. Cullen's sons.

He seamed lost in thought, I'm not sure if he realized that he was drifting onto the road.

I decided that he probably knew what he was doing to I kept walking.

Not even ten seconds later a car came around the corner of the street, I was literally ten meters away from the park and about fifteen meters away from Dr. Cullen's son.

The car seemed out of control and he still seemed lost in thought, the car was heading straight towards him, about to hit him.

"OH MY GOSH NOOOOOO!" I shouted hoping to grasp he attention.

He looked up at me and then at the car coming towards him, I saw a look of fear and panic cross his face, but it was too late, I couldn't move and neither could he.

I heard the screeching of car brakes as the car hit him knocking him to the ground, despite the car braking it still hit him with a lot of force.

The car stopped and an old woman jumped out.

"OMG! What happened" she asked.

"Are serious?" I asked in disbelief, "You hit him with your car!"

"No I didn't young man" she screeched at me.

"Yes you did" I shouted back, was she insane, "And I'm _not _a _man!"_

"Yes I did clip my toe nails last month" she answered looking guilty.

I just stared at her in disbelief, what could I possibly say to that?

"Ok, so maybe I didn't but it wasn't my fault, it was the spots fault, all the spots fault or maybe it was the zigzag, I'm not quite sure" she started crying.

I didn't have time for this, I ran up to the guy who had been hit.

"Are you ok?" I asked him, as I shook him.

He was alive, I checked his pulse and he was breathing, he was just unconscious.

I pulled out my phone, I needed an ambulance.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone when I heard someone answer on the other end, "My name is Mary Alice Brandon, yes daughter of Dr. Brandon, there has been an accident on McLorry St and I need an ambulance down here right now.

I hung up and continued to try and bring him out of consciousness, he was moving slightly which I guess is a good sign but he wasn't saying anything.

"Alice" I heard someone shout, I looked up to see Bella running towards me, closely followed by Millie. "Hey, what happened?"

"I was just walking to the park and I saw him walking, then he started drifting from the path onto the road, but before I could do anything a car came around the corner and hit him, I tried to warn him but it was to late" I sobbed, I was actually in tears now.

"It's not your fault" she comforted me before she knelt down on the other side of him and tried to wake him.

"Is pretty boy going to be ok?" cried Millie, she was terrified by the dead looking body in the middle of the road.

"He will be ok" I comforted her "Hopefully…" I added under my breath, not loud enough for her to hear me.

"Do you know what his name is?" she asked me as she whispered "Wake up!" to him.

"Um I think he is Dr. Cullen's son, Edward I think" I answered.

"Ok" she smiled, "Edward? Can you hear me? Edward?"

He started to stir but he remained unconscious.

We stayed with him talking to him and checking his pulse and breathing every thirty seconds until the ambulance came ten minutes later followed by two police cars.

The paramedics did a quick check up and announced that he should be alright, before they loaded him into the back of the ambulance, I had been right he was Dr. Cullen's son, Edward.

I then noticed that Mike Newton was there.

He was training to be a paramedic......and he had the BIGGEST crush on Bella imaginable.

If you don't believe me, we had a bonfire with all the stuff he had given her.

He had literally wasted 2 hours of her day attempting to ask her out.

Desperate much?

Anyway, he was staring at Bella with a dorky grin stretched across his face.

"Mike.......Mike....MIKE!" one of the senior paramedics shouted.

"Huh, oh yes sir?" he asked coming out of his daze.

"Quit staring at some girl, we got to go" He shouted.

"Yes sir" he answered not looking embarrassed at all nd with one more longing stare, the ambulance left, giving us a clear view of the police on scene.....

The policemen headed for the old woman who was still crying in a heap about two meters away, they informed us that she had actually escaped form a mental institution and stolen a car.

As the picked her up and dragged her back to the police car she started screaming.

"My snot is not orange, it's not, I'm normal, there is nothing wrong with me, my snot is purple."

She sure was an escapee from a mental institution.

"Nothing you give me is going to make me lay my fluffy egg for you" she shouted as they forced her into the back seat of the police cruiser.

"Don't worry you will be ok, we are taking you back home" said the policeman trying to calm her down.

No! You don't understand. That nurse is really a witch! She wants to turn me into a newt! Ask the Duck. It knows the truth!" she cried waving her arms around trying to get free.

Bella, Mollie and I couldn't help but laugh, it's not every day you hear someone shout that.

_____________________________________________________________

**AN: Ok so some people are a bit confused, so I'm just going to clear a few things out.**

**Bella and Alice- 18 years old, just finished their senior year **

**Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper- 20 years old, just finished their second year at Dartmouth**

**20 reviews (total- 16 more) = sooner update**

**Less than 20 reviews (total) = you can wait**

**Xoxo Accept the Unaccepted, well hi there, Hazelbunny and BellaMariie ;) **


	3. Waking Up

**AN: I know, I know it's been a while since the last update, which is kind of mean to you guys since you guys did such a great job reviewing! You guys should really thank well hi there for this chapter because if it wasn't for her you guys would still be waiting! Back to now, the third chapter is up so enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Waking Up**

**Edward's Perspective**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I groaned. What on earth is that annoying beeping sound? It can't be my  
alarm, its summer for god's sake.

I heard footsteps hitting the ground. That's weird; I had carpet in my room.

I opened my eyes to see what on earth was going on around me and where I was.

"Oh thank God." I heard someone sigh. I looked around to see that a man I recognised as Dr. Brandon was to my left and a woman that must have been his wife was kneeling to my right. In the doorway was a pixie looking girl.

Why'd she look so familiar? And why was I in a hospital bed?

"Where is Bella?" I asked before I could stop myself, I wasn't quite sure why I wanted to see her but I did.

As my eyes swept the room and I saw the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on.

She had the brown, wavy, waist length hair, a pale complexion, pink lopsided lips, and the most peaceful expression on her face. She was curled up in a little ball on one of those hard hospital chairs, sleeping, Bella was here.

The only problem now was that Bella was all I could remember, I still didn't quite understand why I was in hospital. Was there something wrong with me?

Then it all hit me. Emmett calling, the swings, the two girls in the park,  
the pixie, the car, the darkness, the beautiful voice that sounded like chiming bells.

"Edward?" Dr. Brandon said, interrupting my thoughts. I turned my head to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Um...." my voice cracked, "What's happened to me, exactly?"

"Well, you were hit by a car hard in the chest. They put there brakes on  
hard enough and soon enough to not cause fatal damage. You have some ribs fractured and a couple breaks. Some damage was caused to your stomach, but nothing severe, and you'll have some scars, but if treated properly they won't show prominently" he answered with a grim look on his face.

"Oh. Wow that's a hefty list" I said, my eyes wide.

"You forgot the best part though" Pixie said from the doorway. "The person who ran you over is known as subject X. She was an escapee. Guess where she escaped from...a mental institute. You got run over by an insane asylum escapee." She burst into a fit of giggles.

"What? Really?" I asked shocked.

Everyone nodded, grinning.

"Alright, now Edward, is anything in pain? Any discomforts?" Dr. Brandon asked.

"Um, no I'm fine" I replied with a grateful smile. I was grateful that people were looking out for me while my parents were away.

"Okay then, press that button there if you need anything," he said, "I'm not on duty, but the doctor on duty will take good care of you."

I nodded and he left. and Mrs. Brandon kissed my forehead and followed him out.

Pixie entered the room further, laughing slightly at the goddess Bella in the chair.

"Ugh, she NEVER leaves. Do you know how long it's been since we've gone shopping together?" Pixie complained.

"Um, no, I'm sorry, I don't" I hesitated, was that a rhetorical question or was I meant to answer?

"Let me just tell you, a long time? Like, since last Friday" she said in a tone of disgust.

"Wait, what day is today?" I asked.

"Monday, you've been out for 3 days" she replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh, really?" I asked, three days was quite a while I wondered what I had missed while I was out.

"Yep. Oh, hi, I'm Alice by the way" she introduced herself, holding out her hand.

"Edward" I replied back, shaking her hand.

"That's Isabella, Bella for short" she told me pointing towards the sleeping beauty, of course I already knew that, but I hadn't actually spoken to her yet so I just went along with it.

"Aha" I nodded.

"So, how old are you?" she asked me.

"Twenty, you?" I replied.

"Eighteen. How long have you been here, I know your Dr. Cullen's son, but I haven't seen you around" She said. Man this girl has a lot of energy; she was practically bouncing where she stood.

"I just moved back here a week ago for summer break, I attend Dartmouth" I answered and I saw her face light up.

"No way!" she shouted. I didn't know why that was so unbelievable.

"Bella and I just got accepted there" she explained when she saw how confused I probably looked. I couldn't help but smile, I liked the idea of Bella coming to Dartmouth.

Seriously what is wrong with me, I don't even know her!

"Ah. Hey do you have a brother?" she asked.

"Yeah, Emmett, how'd you know?" I answered. Man could she talk, she never shut up.

"I know everyone, which means I know everything. Well, almost everything anyway" she answered, looking a little disappointed about the fact that she didn't quite know _everything_.

"Yeah, he's in Hawaii with his fiancée and her family" I laughed.

"What's her name?" she asked curiously.

"Rosalie, Rose for short. She's my age and has a twin brother Jasper" I answered, "They go to Dartmouth too."

"Cool." She smiled excitedly.

"How about you, you got any good friends/family?" I asked.

"Well, Bella's my only friend" she answered, sadly, "She says it's because no one else could handle my shopping trips and makeovers, she thinks I give too many, but if I didn't, she would dress like that all the time and you and I both know that she's way too pretty to be hidden by all those baggy clothes. Anyway, I really only know Bella well."

"Any parents?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, you just met my parents" she smiled.

"Really, I never knew that," I said, "I knew they had a daughter but I didn't know you were their daughter."

"Yep" that's me she laughed.

It grew silent. Suddenly a Taylor Swift song came blaring out of nowhere.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I have to take this" Alice told me leaving the room with her phone.

Bella stirred.

"Oh, you're awake." She said her voice muffled with sleep.

"You too" I joked, causing a beautiful blush to cover her cheeks making her look all the more beautiful.

"You have a very lovely blush," commented, I couldn't help myself. She blushed even more and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So, um, I'm Bella" she introduced herself.

"Edward" I smiled up at her.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"Long enough to hear I got hit by a car by an insane asylum escapee" I laughed.

She giggled "Alice told you?"

"Yeah, she also told me that she's dying to go shopping again" I informed her.

Panic spread across her whole face, and she groaned

"What's wrong with shopping?" I asked, finding her reaction surprising.

"You've never gone shopping with Alice, you wouldn't understand" she sighed.

"What's so bad about it?" I asked, somehow I couldn't help but think that that cute, hyper, super talkative pixie could be capable of dangerous things.

"Well, imagine walking through an entire mall, twice, going into every  
store, buying something in every store. For 8 hours" she told me.

I stared at her, my eyes wide.

"Can you really shop...THAT LONG?" I said in awe, surely she was over exaggerating.

"She goes every weekend. She'd go everyday if they made clothes fast enough and we didn't have school" she answered in a completely serious tone.

"Wow, she really has an addiction doesn't she?" I voiced.

"Yeah, no offence but your my excuse to not going, and she HATES shopping alone, my sister's too young to handle it" she laughed.

"I don't mind" I chuckled.

"You need anything?" she asked.

"No, I'm good" I answered and then Alice entered the room.

"Hey, sorry that was Bella's pare-Hey Bella, finally awake I see" she laughed and then walked over to Bella to hug her.

"Yep, hello Alice" Bella laughed hugging back her friend.

"Hi, oh, your parents called, they said something about your phone must have dies or something and then they told me to tell you that you HAVE to go home for tonight" Alice explained to her.

"Okay" Bella sighed, giving in.

Once again the room filled with silence and I noticed Alice and Bella having a silent conversation.

Alice was tapping her foot, Bella shook her head no, Alice tapped louder, Bella looked down, Alice stopped tapping, Bella looked up and glared at Alice. Alice had the biggest puppy dog face on, I saw Bella's glare melt away, then Bella nodded. Then the silence was broken as Alice clapped as she jumped up and down.

"We have to go." Bella said and Alice squealed.

"I'll meet you at the car" Alice said after another one of those weird silent, speak with body language and facial expressions conversations.  
Bella nodded and once Alice left, she started gathering up her things.

"What was that?" I asked confused.

"Alice wanted to go shopping" she explained with a laugh.

"Oh, well, it was nice meeting you" I said.

"I'll try and stop by tomorrow…I if make it that long" she said with complete seriousness in her voice.

Note to self: Never go shopping with Alice.

"Oh, what did she mean about your parents saying you had to come home tonight" I asked, remembering a weird part of the conversation I couldn't quite comprehend.

"Um....I've kind of been sleeping here, I hope you don't mind, I just wanted to make sure you were ok" she mumbled looking embarrassed.

"No, no, no not at all" I said and she looked comforted. "But I am wondering...WHY you stayed?"

"Ummmmm, I've got to go, Alice is going to kill me if I don't leave now" she said quickly. I recognised what she was trying to do.

"I'll get it out of you" I shouted as she walked out the door.

"I highly doubt it, see you tomorrow" she laughed popping back in through the door.

"See you" I laughed.

Then she left. Tomorrow couldn't come sooner, and it wasn't because it was one day closer to leaving this place. It was because of a brown haired, blushing, attractive, pale goddess.

**AN: So there you have it, I hope it was worth the wait! Next chapter will hopefully be in Bella's Perspective! For now, you know the drill PLEASE REVIEW! Between now and waiting for the next chapter you might want to check out **_**A New Adventure, Always at Dinner and The Katana vs The Wakizashi**_** and**_** You're Not Meant For Me by BellaMariie!**_

**xoxo Accept the Unaccpeted, Well hi there, hazelbunny and BellaMariie :)**__


End file.
